Episode 14
Kikyo lebt ist die 14. Episode des Inu Yasha Anime. Handlung Die Oni-Hexe Urasue stiehlt die sterblichen Überreste von Kikyō. Inu Yasha bietet Kaede an, sie zurückzuholen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg. Sie finden Urasues Versteck, doch Urasue sieht in Kagome Higurashi die Reinkarnation von Kikyō und nimmt Kagome in Gewahrsam. Sie hat einen teuflischen Plan. Detaillierte Handlung Kaede wacht im Dorf auf, da sie hört, wie Bäume gefällt werden. Als sie mit einigen anderen Männern vor dem Dorf steht, steht dort eine Dämonin in Gestalt einer alten Frau mit einer Sense. Sie springt zum Tempel und geht zur Grabstätte Kikyōs . Kaede will sie vom Ausrauben der Grabstätte abhalten, doch der dämonischen Macht dieser Hexe ist sie nicht gewachsen. Die Hexe nimmt sich die Urne mit Kikyōs Asche. Die Hexe selbst nennt sich Urasue und verschwindet. Inu Yasha träumt davon, dass Kikyō ihn mit einem Pfeil an einen Baum heftet und er hält sie zuerst für Kagome. Er wacht auf und sieht, dass Shippō und Kagome noch schlafen und erkennt ihre Ähnichkeit mit Kikyō. Dann wacht Kagome auf und schlägt ihn aus Reflex worauf er sie anschreit, dass sie "ihr" doch nicht ähnlich sieht, was Kagome natürlich nicht versteht. Eine Erklärung gibt er nicht, aber dann sehen sie auch schon Urasue wie sie vor dem Mond vorbeifliegt und fragen sich, wer das ist - sie waren bei dem Überfall nicht anwesend. Dann riecht Inu Yasha Kikyō, doch sie machen nichts weiter, außer dass er veranlasst, zum Dorf zurückzukehren, was die anderen nicht verstehen. Im Dorf berichtet Kaede von Urasues Angriff und dass sie die Asche mitgenommen hat. Kaede befürchtet, dass die Asche einer so mächtigen Priesterin zu bösen Zwecken verwendet wird, Inu Yasha wendet sich einfach ab und geht, während Kagome sich noch einmal daran erinnert, wie es eigentlich zu dem Zerwürfnis zwischen Inu Yasha und Kikyō kam (siehe Zurück ins Mittelalter). Inu Yasha zieht sich beleidigt unter einen Baum zurück, da Kaede eine unbedachte Bemerkung über ihn und Kikyo gemacht hatte, und denkt darüber nach, was Urasue mit der Graberde wohl machen will. Dann jedoch kommt Kagome, um ihn zurückzuholen, doch er geht alleine. Sie zieht ihn an den Haaren zurück und fragt, wieso er ihr nicht in die Augen gucken kann und vermutet, dass es an ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu Kikyō liegt, doch Inu Yasha verneint das und guckt ihr tief in die Augen. Dann nähern sich langsam ihre Köpfe, doch Kagome stößt ihn so eben weg und wird ganz rot, da es so aussieht, als wäre es fast zu einem Kuss gekommen. Das passt Inu Yasha zu Recht nicht, doch Kaede beschließt, Kikyōs Erde zu holen wobei Inu Yasha sich tatsächlich bereit erklärt, mitzukommen und seine Freunde kommen auch mit. Am Tagesende erinnert sich Kagome an ihre erste Begegnung mit Inu Yasha und an ihn und Kikyō. Während Kaede Inu Yasha erklären will, wieso Menschen überhaupt Grabstätten haben, guckt der immer noch so nachdenklich wie zuvor und Kagome vermutet, dass Kikyo seine Liebe nicht erwidert hatte und bekommt so viel Mitleid, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllen, worauf Inu Yasha angesprungen kommt und sich fragt, warum sie so mitleidig schaut; sie wimmelt ihn jedoch ab. Urasue indessen betritt einen Raum, in dem sich eine menschenähnliche Tonfigur in den Flammen am Boden befindet. Die Hülle aus Ton zerspringt und Kikyo kommt heraus. Dann verlangt sie von Kikyo, dass diese ihr als Lohn für ihre Wiederbelebung die Juwelensplitter zusammensucht. Doch die Tonkikyo ist nicht mal fähig zu stehen, da sie keine Seele hat. Urasue merkt, dass die Seele irgendwo wiedergeboren wurde und beschließt, die Seele zu suchen. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sehen in der gesamten Gegend Lehmstatuen wie die, wo Kikyō drin war, nur dass sie das ja nicht wissen - sie waren bei ihrer Wiederbelebung nicht anwesend. Dann treffen sie auf eine schmale, lange aber auch wackelige Hängebrücke, die es zu überqueren gilt. Da erscheinen Lehmstatuen auf der Brücke, springen auf und verwandel sich in Tonsoldaten, die auf beiden Seiten der Brücke stehen. Inu Yasha greift sie an und besiegt sie mit Leichtigkeit, sogar Kaede kann sie besiegen. Urasue hört, dass vor dem Schloss ein Kampf stattfindet und will schon einschreiten, als sich auf einmal Kikyo von alleine bewegt; die Anwesenheit ihrer Seele, und zwar in Kagome, gibt ihr einen Teil ihres Lebens zurück. Mit der ganzen Seele könnte Kikyo vielleicht wieder die alte werden. Dann schneidet Urasue die Brücke durch, dass alle in den Abgrund fallen und rettet nur Kagome ihrer Seele wegen. Auch eröffnet sie ihre Pläne der Wiederbelebung Kikyōs. Soundtracks #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack #Title Card Theme #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Dead Soul #Dilemma #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:39) #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Demon Charm #Attack (ab 1:07) #Fight to Death #Half Demon, Inu Yasha